Clone Trooper
|health = 150 |weapons = *DC-15A *A280 *CR-2 *EL-16HFE |abilities = *Thermal Detonator *Vanguard *Scan Dart |va = Dee Bradley Baker }} The Clone Trooper is the Assault class for the in 's . They are equipped with the DC-15A as their default primary weapon. Their primary abilities are the Thermal Detonator, Vanguard, and the Scan Dart, like all Assault units. The Clone Troopers that remained loyal to the Emperor served as the first Imperial Stormtroopers, the Assault class for the Galactic Empire. Overview The Clone Trooper specializes in fast, close quarters combat. They had white armor with black lines in the alpha version of the game. In the beta version, their appearance was updated to include crimson markings on their armor on Naboo and green markings on Kashyyyk. They were reverted to their old appearance with The Chosen One Update. Statistics |-| DC-15A= |-| A280= |-| CR-2= |-| EL-16HFE= Appearance On Naboo and Kashyyyk, Clone Troopers wear Phase II armor for all game modes other than Capital Supremacy. On Kamino and Geonosis all clones wear their Phase I armor by default and Phase II on Capital Supremacy. Skins AssaultPI.jpeg|Phase I Clone Trooper Assault Phase 2 - Björn Arvidsson.jpg|Phase II 41stAssaultPI.jpeg|41st Elite Corps, phase I 41stAssaultPII.jpeg|41st Elite Corps, phase II RangerAssaultPI.jpeg|41st Ranger Platoon, phase I RangerAssaultPII.jpeg|41st Ranger Platoon, phase II 41-scout-assault.jpg|41st Scout Battalion 0CE07192-525E-4C65-8D38-3566CC8AC00D.jpeg|87th Sentinel Corps 9stAssaultPI.jpeg|91st Recon Corps, phase I 91stAssaultPII.jpeg|91st Recon Corps, phase II 02CF0668-F009-4B36-BD75-D150FF687089.jpeg|104th Battalion, phase I 104-assault.jpg|104th Battalion. phase II 2908A274-DE8B-4B4F-A897-8810EE43FF32.jpeg|181st Armored Division 212thAssaultPI.jpeg|212th Attack Battalion, phase I 212thAssaultPII.jpeg|212th Attack Battalion, phase II 212assault.jpg|212th Recon Division 327thAssaultPI.jpeg|327th Star Corps, phase I 327thAssaultPII.jpeg|327th Star Corps, phase II 501-assault-phase1.jpg|501st Legion, phase I 501-assault-phase2.jpg|501st Legion, phase II Cg-assault-phase1.jpg|Coruscant Guard, phase I Cg-assault-phase2.jpg|Coruscant Guard, phase II Abilities * Thermal Detonator * Vanguard * Scan Dart Gallery Battlefront E3 2017 04.jpg|A Clone Trooper narrowly dodging an incoming AAT Battlefront E3 2017 01.jpg|Two Clone Troopers and a Wookiee Warrior on Kashyyyk. Clone troopers (BF2).png|Clone Troopers on Theed. Clone_Trooper_BFII.png|A phase two clone trooper as seen in the spawn screen. CloneTrooperDICEBattlefrontII.jpg|Promotional image of a clone trooper. Clone Trooper Assault Phase 2 - Björn Arvidsson.jpg|A phase two clone trooper. Clone Trooper Assault Phase 1 - Björn Arvidsson.jpg|A phase one clone trooper. Clone Trooper Assault - Björn Arvidsson.jpg|A phase one clone trooper on Kamino. Clone Trooper Assault - Björn Arvidsson (2).jpg|A phase one clone trooper on Kamino. Clone Trooper Assault Phase 1 - Björn Arvidsson (2).jpg|Different views of a phase one clone trooper. Clone Trooper Assault Phase 2 - Björn Arvidsson (2).jpg|Different views of a phase two clone trooper. Clone Troopers Kamino - Björn Arvidsson.jpg|Phase one clone troopers on Kamino. Clone Trooper Assault Models - Björn Arvidsson.jpg|Early models of clone troopers. Clone Trooper Assault Models - Björn Arvidsson (2).jpg|Early models of clone troopers. Clone Trooper Helmets - Björn Arvidsson.jpg|Early models of clone trooper helmets. Clone_Trooper_BFII.jpg|A phase one clone trooper on Kamino. Clone_Trooper_BF2.png External links *Read about s in canon on Wookieepedia. Category:Galactic Republic (DICE) Category:WIP Category:Galactic Republic Classes Category:Assault Troopers Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)